


记梗

by AllfortheKing



Series: 七国散伙人 [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Series: 七国散伙人 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	记梗

泰温看着面前的蛋。  
大约二分之三拳的尺寸，通体赤红介乎血火之间，盘绕着银金色的宽螺纹，散布着深灰色的斑点。摸起来滑得像蛇，冷得也像蛇。  
天底下不会再有第二种生物的蛋上覆盖着鳞甲了。  
红堡里有龙蛋，听起来很合理。虽然众所周知，坦格利安家族仅剩的龙蛋都毁在了盛夏厅，但现下是得胜军搜刮战利品的时候，如果从某个犄角旮旯里掏出一枚来，也称不上奇事。  
对维斯特洛的任何人（大概得除去新戴上王冠的雄鹿和他的狼兄弟）而言，龙蛋都是值得夸耀的收藏。可泰温不想夸耀也不想收藏。要不是知道龙蛋砸不碎——学士、红堡的大理石地板、差点还要算上伊里斯的脚趾头，都证实过这一点——他甚至想把这祸害从首相塔顶扔下去。

“砍碎它，”詹姆说，可怜的孩子本就脸色发白，现在更是有点摇摇欲坠，“埋掉它，把它扔进黑水湾！”  
说实话，泰温也想采纳这个建议。谁让这枚蛋不是从某个密室里翻出来的，而是生怕没人发现一样，大喇喇躺在王座厅东侧的露台上。要是形容得更准确些，露台上的一堆灰烬里。不到一个小时之前，那里还是坦格利安末代国王的火葬堆，现在却别说骨灰了，连块骨头茬子都没有。  
这冤家连死都不肯死干净点。  
还得自己来收拾烂摊子。  
两个念头不分先后地蹦进了泰温脑海里，溅起来的糟心之浪淹没了他，简直是一下回到了两年前辞职无望的日子里。  
“我需要个新镇纸。把他（him）带回去。”要是厨子有本事，他也不介意尝尝新菜。  
“谁？”凯冯皱着眉，是心知无法改变兄长的决定仍希望对方三思的表情。  
泰温没有控制忽如其来的恶趣味：“伊里斯蛋。（Aerys the egg.）”

后来凯岩城公爵养成了一个诡异的习惯。他每天会像敲门一样叩叩蛋，问里面有没有人。


End file.
